


Behind The Barricades

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A little something that is too long to be a drabble but too short to be a fic... set during the first season, Barbara faces her feelings and fears





	Behind The Barricades

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended  
> This work features a quote by CJ English

I’m not used to feeling like this. Caring about someone. Worrying about them and what they think of me. Nothing and no one has mattered to me the way you do. 

Okay, so that’s not strictly true, but the past’s the past. Things change, and I have no desire to revisit or rehash them.

My ‘modus operandi’ has been to keep people at arm’s length. Hiding behind a wall of bitterness and sarcasm, hoping it will be enough to keep people away. And for the most part it has worked.

Until you. 

However ridiculous it seems, and it IS ridiculous considering who we are and where we come from, every cell in my body is telling me that you are my happy ever after, and that terrifies me. I want to dive back behind the barricades and forget all about you, what I feel for you, and how much you matter to me, but I can’t.

Because now I’ve got to know you, the thought of being in a world without you terrifies me more.


End file.
